Nuestra ultima noche
by ScarletGirlInArmor
Summary: Fue una semana maravillosa, una amistad floreció o tal vez fue algo más que eso, pero ahora era su ultima noche juntos y debian prender una lección de amor. [Gruvia] [One Shot] [AU]


Se suponía que debía ser un viaje de negocios y nada más. Uno en donde solo debía aguantar por una semana el seminario más aburrido del mundo, regresar a casa y luego aplicar mis nuevos conocimientos en mi trabajo, pero terminó siendo mucho más que eso.

Porque lo conocí a él.

* * *

Ahora me encontraba frente a su puerta, la última noche del seminario, buscando el valor para golpearla y verlo una última vez, hablarle, despedirme como debe ser y aclarar todo.

Pero estoy asustada, no, aterrorizada de verlo. Mis piernas tiemblan, me cuesta respirar y esto sudando. No sé cuánto llevo frente a su puerta y no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré, solo sé que no miraré hacia atrás, no me devolveré, solo debo encontrar el valor para golpear y caminar hacia mi futuro.

* * *

Nos conocimos el primer día del seminario, él se sentó a mi lado y a las pocas horas éramos inseparables. Nos hicimos compañía toda la semana, no sólo durante las aburridas charlas sino también en los recesos, almuerzos y noches.

Charlamos, nos reímos, jugamos, conocimos, perdimos el tiempo, nos contamos secretos. Hicimos de todo en tan solo una semana, como si dos viejos amigos se hubieran reunido después de mucho tiempo y estuvieran aprovechando el tiempo al máximo antes de que uno de ellos se fuera. Lo cual, en cierta manera era nuestro caso.

En tan poco tiempo, nadie, absolutamente nadie me conocía tanto como él.

* * *

Por fin golpee la puerta, el pánico, la ansiedad y el estrés se incrementó durante los minutos que espere a que abriera.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, nos miramos fijamente, ambos conteníamos el aliento y éramos incapaces de hablar, pero en cierta forma, las palabras no eran necesarias. Su mirada lo decía todo, podía ver en sus ojos una mezcla de sentimientos infinita, sorpresa, confusión, miedo, alegría y ... tal vez amor.

De igual forma, sabía que él estaba viendo todo tipo de emociones en mis ojos también.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él se apartó un poco para dejarme entrar en su habitación.

Con temor entre, camine derecho sin voltearlo a ver, tan solo escuche cuando cerró la puerta. El silencio seguía siendo nuestro mayor invitado.

* * *

Veníamos de ciudades totalmente alejadas, literalmente cada una en un extremo del país y el seminario era en la ciudad capital, que se encontraba en el centro.

Tuvimos la suerte de hospedarnos en el mismo hotel, separados solamente por un piso de diferencia, aunque en realidad nunca fue un obstáculo.

Nos turnábamos las noches, algunos días iba yo a su habitación otras él iba a la mía. Nunca hacíamos nada más que charlar y de vez en cuando beber unas cuantas copas de vino. El tiempo sencillamente pasaba cuando nos acompañábamos. No necesitábamos nada más, estábamos bien así.

Él era mi confidente, mi amigo.

* * *

Me senté en su cama, al poco tiempo él se sentó a mi lado. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, me estaba desesperando, por qué estaba confundida, por qué sabía lo que pasaría, por qué conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba más y no sabía cómo empezar.

Ambos estábamos asustados, pero necesitaba que pretendiéramos no estarlo, al menos por unos minutos.

Por qué, si esta era mi última noche con él, necesitaba que me abrazara como más que a una amiga.

* * *

A veces coqueteábamos, más que todo cuando ya habíamos tomado algo de vino, pero siempre fue un coqueteo inocente y juguetón, nada serio, o eso es lo que me decía.

Varios compañeros nos molestaban, en algunas ocasiones les seguíamos las corriente en otras solamente lo negábamos, pero al jugar con fuego nos terminamos quemando.

Empezamos a toquetearnos de una forma no amistosa, nuestras miradas cambiaron, de un momento a otro empezó a ser incómodo estar completamente solos.

No decíamos nada, pero ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando.

No corríamos solo el riesgo de perder una amistad, sino también, de empezar una relación que en realidad no tendría futuro.

Ambos estábamos empezando nuestras carreras, vivíamos en el mismo país, pero la distancia era gigantesca y ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar, eso lo teníamos claro.

De igual forma, no nos atrevimos.

* * *

Hablamos un rato, solo para romper la tensión, pero no podíamos evitar el tema para siempre.

Sin importar lo que hiciéramos, era un hecho que yo estaba ahí por un motivo en concreto. Lo tome de la mano y apreté con fuerza. Me acerqué con decisión hacia sus labios, inconscientemente él también se acercó a los míos, nuestras narices se tocaron y nos detuvimos. La distancia que separaba nuestros labios era nula, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración. Cerré los ojos y seguí.

Quería una memoria de la cual sujetarme. Sabía que no existía un mañana para nosotros.

Nunca me había enamorado, nunca me había sentido así por absolutamente nadie, por eso, lo que pasará esta noche en su habitación importaba.

Porque... ¿y si nunca volvía a enamorarme?

* * *

 _ **Eh…después de diez mal años sin publicar nada, reaparezco de la muerte y publico un fic Gruvia. El cual espero que les guste, para escribirlo me base en la canción de Adele "All i Ask", así que si se les presenta la oportunidad traten de leer el fic mientras la escuchan.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir espero que disfruten el fic, es bastante corto pero quería escribirlo, si tienen cualquier sugerencia u opinión no duden en dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **Y Dany…no me mates.**_


End file.
